particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zayn Nasri
Zayn Nasri (born November 3284) was the first President of the New Republic of Kafuristan. He was the founder and chairman of the National Democratic Party. Formerly Nasri served as the Prime Minister for six years. Nasri became Prime Minister in 3326 and oversaw a complete overhaul of the Kafuri economy. During his government the Great Majatran War occurred, which saw the Badaran invasion of Jerze'har. Nasri was responsible for the establishment of a new Kafuri republic, of which he became the first President. Foundation of a Party In 3319, Nasri founded the Freedom & Justice Party (FJP), which soon became the sole opposition to the ruling Nord minority party. By the end of 3324 the Nord party dissolved and Nasri declared control of the parliament. Early elections were soon called and a coalition was formed with the Baathist party. Prime Minister of Kafuristan A few months later, early elections were called in June 3326 and a government was formed under Zayn Nasri as Prime Minister. Quickly under his government the nation underwent massive economically liberal reforms. Taxes were cut across the board, with 50% reductions in the corporate and luxury taxes. Additionally a flat income tax was introduced. The Nasri Government also restored the monarchy, ending the Nord republic; however the monarch never came to officially function. Great Majatran War In the spring of 3329, following the occupation of the Zardic Embassy in Badara by the Royal Red Vanguard Society, Nasri sought condemnation of the organization. His government established the Global Radicalism Database and listed the Vanguard as a militant organization which would face prosecution in Kafuristan. In the following year the Vanguard assumed control of the Badaran government and a non-recognition status was given to the government. In late December 3330, Badara invaded the Jerze'har Emirate and a state of war came into being. This war later became known as the Great Majatran War. President of Kafuristan Even as the war with Badara raged, the NDP sought to remove the dysfunctional monarchy and create a new republic. In the fall of 3332 the official legislation was proposed for the republic and on the first of the new year in 3333, Kafuristan became a republic. Elections were called for February and Nasri was elected the first President of the new republic. Also during the fall of 3332, the Santa Alexandra Peace Conference began in Cildania and was attended by Nasri. After a series of arguments and stalls, the conference failed, ending officially in July 3333. The Cildanian government then blamed the failure entirely on Nasri and attacked his creditability as a leader. An NDP representative, attempting to clarify facts, was even taken as a prisoner of war by the Cildanians. These events led Nasri to condemn, and eventually embargo, Cildania, not just for the diplomatic faux-pas, but also their weapons deals with Badara. Not long after new year in 3334, Zardic and Badaran hinted at the idea of peace and soon a ceasefire was agreed to by all sides. Preparations were then made for a second peace conference. Assassination Attempt Following agreements to a ceasefire in the Great Majatran War, the National Republican Army (NRA), the NDP's military-wing, became disenchanted. Their leader, Chief Minister Samir al-Aziz angrily met with Nasri and attempted to assault the president. Al-Aziz expressed his huge disappointment regarding the ceasefire and desired to end the Badaran regime completely. Not long after the violent meeting the Presidential Palace in Lehonti was targeted by the Republican Guard (the common name of the NRA). The Guardsmen who attempted to enter the grounds were all shot and the men who fled were soon arrested after police pursuit. As the events in Lehonti occurred, Nasri's convoy was attacked in a small village in eastern Abi'nadi. Large numbers of Guardsmen assaulted the convoy, destroying sections of it with RPGs. The President was secured indoors by his highly-trained guards, but did sustain a minor gunshot wound to his arm. After about an hour of repelling NRA attempts to reach the President, Kafuri military arrived and extracted Nasri. For the remainder of the day the village was swept by the military of all remaining Republican Guard presence. After the incident, Samir al-Aziz announced his resignation as Chief Minister, again repeating his anger over the peace process with Badara. The former Chief Minister quickly disappeared into the mountains and the parliament designated the Republican Guard as a terrorist organization. Stabilization & Peace Later in 3335, the Venetium Peace Conference officially began in Zardugal. The next summer, the Treaty of Venetium was drafted and sent for approval in the Kafuri legislature. However, the Ba'athist Party announced its intention to block the ratification as it preferred the war to continue. In reaction to this move, Nasri ousted all Ba'athist members of his cabinet and bypassed parliament to acknowledge the validity of the treaty over Kafuristan. In the appointment of a new cabinet, Nasri selected the nation's first two female cabinet members, Nuray Busaid and Khayriyya Abdul. Around this time, Nasri also established a free trade agreement with Jakania and disestablished the state religion of Abadi. Internal Tensions & Further Reform Following the incidents of 3335, the relations with the Ba'athists soured even further. In 3337, the Abadi state religion was removed and the Ba'athists began making threats towards the government. The Nasri Administration then had the party placed on the GRD Watchlist after the Ba'athists said they would paint the streets red with blood. Amidst all the tensions though, further reforms were made in Kafuristan under Nasri. Economics continued to be liberalized and paramilitaries were also outlawed. By 3340, the luxury tax was eliminated and there was even another reduction to the corporate tax. Around this time, the Hosian Democratic Party was gaining national support and Nasri negotiated a coalition with the Hosian party. In mid-3340, the NDP legalized gay marriage, an unprecedented move in the historically religious nation. In July 3340, Nasri stepped down as chairman of the NDP, after holding the position for twenty-one years. Zaheer Nasri and Nouri al-Baghdadi became joint chairmen after the retirement. Retirement from the Presidency At the end of 3340, the NDP was dismantled and replaced by the Black Scorpion Alliance. President Nasri announced that he would retire from his position after having served for just over ten years. Nouri al-Baghdadi ran to become his successor and was defeated in a highly controversial election, which was allegedly rigged by the Ba'athist Party. Category:Kafuri people Category:Nasri Family